


Ride

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, LipChuuVes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Strap-Ons, and so did Sooyoungs, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: My hand slipped, but heres some LipchuuVes no one asked for.





	Ride

“You’re so cute like this.” Sooyoung cooed softly. Her eyes taking in the sight before her. Jiwoo was panting on her lap, clinging to her with whatever remaining energy she had. All she was wearing was a loose dress shirt and a pair of panties. Her skin marked with bites. It’s already been an hour since they started, and Jiwoo didn’t think she was going to last at this rate. The soft whimpers slipping from her bruised lips only made Sooyoung want to push her harder.

“Please...please…” Jiwoo didn't even know what she was begging for. Her body was on fire, every time she opened her eyes and risked a glance at Sooyoung’s face, it only made her stomach drop. She looked so feral and dangerous. Like the smallest gesture would set her off.

Raising a hand to cup Jiwoo’s face, she swiped her thumb over those swollen lips. A small exhale escaping her own lips, when the younger woman took the thumb into her mouth. Her tongue teasingly rolling around the appendage. It gave Sooyoung ideas. Ideas on what to do to Jiwoo. 

“Keep that up, and I won’t wait for Jungeun to get home. Remember last time? Where she put that chastity belt on you and refused to touch you? When she made you watch us have fun. You looked so pitiful.”

Of course she remembered. 

Another whine escaped. This time, Jiwoo risked trying to move. She desperately wanted some type of friction. She’s been denied five times now, and was borderline sensitive. The only thing keeping her from direct stimulation was a pair of ruined panties, and Sooyoung’s grip on her hip, she knew there was going to be bruising later.

Catching onto the action, Sooyoung leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Jiwoo’s ears. A low chuckle causing a shiver to run down the auburn haired woman's spine. “Do I need to restrain you too?” The idea was tempting. But she enjoyed the way Jiwoo clinge to her so like she was her life line, or the way she clawed at her back in pure ecstasy. “I asked you a question. Do I need to restrain you, baby girl?”

“I’ll-” Jiwoo gasps once again, before the rest of the words flow from her mouth, “I’ll be a good girl!” She sounded to desperate, it was almost endearing what she’ll do when riding the edge of an orgasm. Too bad Sooyoung had no intentions of giving her the satisfaction of one. At least not before Jungeun was finished getting ready. It was always amusing to watch Jiwoo squirm before their other girlfriend was still doing last minute preparations. Sometimes she would whisper possible ideas of what the blonde had planned for her, just to take in the needy gasps and excited squirms of what could possible be coming her way.

She really was their good girl.

Most of the time.

Sooyoung didn’t say anything when Jungeun finally appeared from their shared closet, but she did take in the fact that she had guessed correctly. The platinum blonde was wearing her favorite harness, and attached to it was Jiwoo’s favorite dildo, it was a pretty neon blue. Sooyoung couldn’t help but smile, as Jungeun crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her lips, while making sure Jiwoo could feel what was in store for her.

“Did you have fun playing with Jiwoo?” She asked between kisses. Jungeun tried to keep a balance on affection between her two loves, but they both know that on a normal day most of it went to Jiwoo, and Sooyoung didn’t fault her. It was easier for them to be soft with her veruses each other, it didn’t devalue the love they had for each other. 

Sooyoung hummed between the kisses, while making sure she kept a firm grip on Jiwoo, she wanted to make sure she witnessed everything, and from the needy whines still escaping her lips, she definitely was. “I think we spoil her too much? Listen to her, we’re practically sandwiching her, and she’s still complaining.”

Jiwoo tried to deny it, but everyone knew it was true. She can only go so long without being touched, and with how aroused she was, she wanted anything and everything. “Our poor Jiwoo, are you wet for me baby?” Jungeun husked into her ear, she finally acknowledge her. She didn’t bother to wait for an answer, as she slid a hand between Jiwoo’s legs, cupping the warm sex, savoring how wet she was. “Oh my.”

All Jiwoo could do prevent a moan from slipping out of her mouth was bite her lip, and even the it didn’t help that Sooyoung was watching her, she felt as if her skin was on fire, and Jungeun’s teasing touch wasn’t helping at all. “Please, please, I’ve been good-”

“Shush.”

Nodding, Jiwoo allowed herself to be removed from Sooyoung’s lap, but not before being kissed one more time by her. Once she was settled on the bed, she had full view of everything before her, she couldn’t help giving Jungeun a glance over. When she spotted the toy between her legs, it felt as if all the air left her lungs, and the throbbing between her legs increased ten fold. Watching her apply lube even with how wet she was, was still a sight.

When the bed dipped again, it was with Jungeun approaching her, making space between her legs without any fight, if anything Jiwoo spread her legs eagerly. She couldn't help the gasp that slipped past her lips, as her panties were finally removed and tossed aside, the cold air she felt over her heated sex doing nothing for her except making her needier.

Jungeun couldn’t help the teasing smile on her face, as she rolled her hips forward, purposely nudging Jiwoo with the toy, but not giving her what she wanted. Watching her try and line herself up, only to pull back. The whine that finally left her mouth was all she needed to slid in.

She took it slow, and let Jiwoo adjust. Even with how many times she’s taken this toy, she was always tight in the beginning. Peppering kisses on her shoulder, she waited. Jiwoo’s face was adorable, the way her mouth lay open, and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, it was only the beginning.

Not wanting to feel left out, Sooyoung made sure her presence was known, as she made her hands busy with one playing with Jiwoo’s breast, teasing the hardened nubs by pulling and rolling them between her fingers. Her other hand was teasingly sliding down her stomach, even pausing to dip into her belly button.  “You’re so worked up.” Sooyoung cooed directly into her ear, pressing kisses wherever she can, seeing as she’ll have to wait her turn to play with Jiwoo again.

Having waited long enough, Jungeun pulled back just enough to thrust fully into Jiwoo, the strangled moan that escaped her mouth was the first of many as she set her pace. It wasn’t too fast, but with her hips rolling to meet every thrust, it was enough to leave the girl panting under her. Watching Jiwoo take what she need with each rock of her hips made Jungeun feel a sense of pride as she fucked her brains out.

She always took her so well.

“You look so pretty under me.” Jungeun couldn’t help but pant out, as she felt her muscle’s coiling with each motion, a burn was already starting to be felt in her core. But she pushed through it, she wanted to see Jiwoo cum more than anything else. She watched as Sooyoung took the task of muffling some of her moans with her mouth, the sight was beautiful. 

“More p-please.” The broken plea sounds throughout the room, and they both wanted to hear more. Sooyoung’s hand finally slid between the two, fingers pressing harshly against her clit, hoping to speed up the process. She was starting to get impatient. Jiwoo started to babble in pleasure, between having her clit toyed with and Jungeun thrusting like her life depended on it, it wasn’t going to take long for her to go over the edge.

With one last thrust, Jiwoo was seeing stars. She didn’t even know she was clawing at Jungeun’s back until she heard her hiss into her shoulder. She was still riding her orgasm, and Junguen was rocking into her, most likely trying to get her own. With the blonde tensing on top of her, it would seem as if she got what she wanted, before pulling back and resting on the back of her legs.

Sooyoung on the other hand had other plans, hand still firmly in place, she kept rubbing tight circles on her bundle of nerves, and before Jiwoo could protest, she was approaching her second orgasm of the night, followed closely by her third. All the moans, gasps, and pleas were slipping from her mouth, and Sooyoung just kept showering her in praise.

She looked so ethereal as she fell apart at Sooyoung’s touch. With one final kiss to her forehead, she stopped and allowed Jiwoo to catch her breath. Bringing her slick covered hand to her mouth, she hummed as she took in her taste. She didn’t get to savor it long, as Jungeun pulled her into a kiss, their tongues playing as for a bit before pulling back.

Jungeun’s raised eyebrow being their only type of communication, as Sooyoung pushed her back onto the bed, and she took her place on top. Jiwoo, while fighting back slumber watched as they took care of each other. They were always more rough with each other than they were with her, and at times it could be pretty amusing to watch as they tried to top each other.

But it would seem that Sooyoung isnt in the mood for their usual argument, as she replaced the well used condom the strap on currently had on, with a fresh one before sinking onto it in one stroke. The way her head tilted back in pleasure wasn’t fair, she looked way too pretty and in control.

Jungeun couldn’t even be upset, as she watched Sooyoung ride her. All she could do was lay there with her hands on her hips, guiding her down and meeting her hips with each thrust. Leaning forward, she nosed at her collarbone before planting kiss after kiss on her pale skin, wanting nothing more than to leave marks, but with the job she had, she didn’t want to have to explain why she was marked and bruised.

So instead she settled for digging her nails into her hips, while the indention was temporary, Sooyoung would remember what she did, and remember that she belonged to them.

It didn’t take long for her orgasm to wash over her, with how long she’s been waiting, plus toying with Jiwoo didn’t help either. Her orgasms were always short and sweet, leaving her feeling soft and warm, as she was showered with affection, occasionally humming words of praise when she recovered, knowing both Jiwoo and Jungeun were so keen to it.

“Thank you.” She sighed, not quite ready to remove herself from Jungeun’s lap, instead opting to lay on her, much to the displeasure of the blonde. As much as she loved using the harness, it starts to pinch her skin after wearing it for too long. Slapping Sooyoung’s ass, and rolling her over, she pulled out carefully, kissing her the entire time so she didn’t complain about being manhandled.

As she climbed off the bed to clean up, Jungeun couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face, as Jiwoo didn’t hesitate to curl up with Sooyoung, both of them looking moments away from passing out. But will most likely stay up until their favorite blonde came to bed with them.

“Hurry up!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be done in a minute.”


End file.
